Daxton Kemberge
Daxton Kemberge is a Partners fan-character made by Milkie (AKA MilkJunkie) Daxton is a 16-year-old Pembroke Welsh Corgi with a mix of tan and white fur. He is fit and athletic, with messy blonde hair. Originally born without eyes, he later acquires artificial ones in Volume 2 of Partners, "Homefront, Part 2." From then on, he bears golden eyes with black sclera that function as an implanted, internal S.T.O.P Daxton is the foster-son of Edward and Eddie Kemberge. He originates in a side-story written by Milkie called "Harbington Heroes." Background Daxton never knew his real parents. Something happened to them back before he can remember, and he was left in an Orphanage in Locksmouth. He stayed there until he was three years old, at which time he was adopted by the Eddie and Edward Kemberge and taken to Harbington. Daxton was born with Anophthalmia, a rare birth defect where either one or both of a child's eyes do not develop. Having no eyes, Daxton was unable to receive ocular implants, and instead received Sensory Transliteratory Operations Plastics (otherwise known as S.T.O.P). Throughout his life, he wore his S.T.O.P in various fashions, the most recent of which being his now near trademark navy blue knit hat. Upon moving to Harbington, Daxton met Quincey Abram when his fathers agreed to look after her while her parents completed their schooling at Harbington's university. Quincey proved paramount to Daxton's development as a child. Being that he was not only orphaned but also blind, the boy felt a sense of isolation from his peers. He didn't see eye to eye with his adoptive fathers at first either, and as such spent his early days in his new home as quiet and aloof. When Quincey was brought into his life and he was forced to share his space with her, however, things changed. After long enough, Daxton's curiosity got the better of him and he took the plunge into getting to know the girl. As soon as Daxton showed some interest, Quincey became his duckling and began to follow him everywhere. Because of Quincey, Daxton discovered many things, not the least of which being sexuality. Quincey's body fascinated him since the first time they shared a hug, and after that point Daxton became very physical with her. He touched, rubbed, and squeezed her whenever he could because her porcine skin was so smooth and her plump form was so soft. They shared their first kiss together, and their first date together, and their first sexual experiences as well, and have since explored every avenue of a romantic relationship despite never making it official. Because Quincey was allowed so close to Daxton, she became a driving force in his motivations, coercing him into overcoming challenges he thought he "couldn't do" because of his handicap. When Quincey's parents graduated three years later, Quincey moved back in with them. Fortunately their homes remained near one another, allowing them to continue seeing one another. Being that one of his senses was artificial (and in no small part due to encouragement from Quincey and his parents), Daxton pushed himself to experience everything he possibly could. In his early childhood years, he took part in various after-school activities such as Junior Track and Field, after-school Dodgevolley, and elective music classes where he learned to play the drums. At the behest of his father, Edward, he took swimming classes and learned CPR, and even cooking - something the boy took a liking to mostly for Quincey's sake. His other father, Eddie, was much busier, but often helped Daxton with his homework so the boy's grades wouldn't fall behind - a role Quincey also filled when Eddie could not. Because of his family's persistent care-taking and encouragement, Daxton grew up as a capable and intelligent boy. Daxton met Kenny Baxter at age 13 in middle school. The smaller lemming boy stepped between Daxton and another student in the midst of a spat in an attempt to protect Daxton due to his disability. In the end it was Daxton who saved Kenny, but from that point onward, Kenny refused to let Daxton be. After several repeated attempts to convince Kenny to leave him alone, Daxton instead tried to get to know the smaller boy. The two had a lot in common, and Daxton even came to admire Kenny's protective attitude. With Quincey with them, they formed a pack of three. Laila Lavinia became the fourth member of their pack after circumstances found her separated from her initial group. The four of them have been close-knit ever since. Duplex & Eos During the events of "Harbington Heroes," Daxton found himself swept up in Quincey Abram's dealings with Duplex. Given that Duplex was threatening to drain Quincey of all her prana - something that would ultimately kill her - Daxton was more than compelled to assist her as she made her journey to Locksmouth at the Inkling's behest. Daxton took on a leadership role in his characteristically bull-headed fashion, forging the path forward and having his pack keep up. In the midst this initial journey, Quincey soon confessed her feelings to Daxton. Daxton had naively not noticed that their relationship had grown to be so romantically involved, but upon hearing Quincey's confession he realized he felt the same. The two of them became Partners, promising that when they returned from the journey that they would tell everyone that they were together. This also caused Daxton to reevaluate his feelings toward Duplex, concluding that the Inkling had caused him to distance himself somewhat from Quincey. He vowed never to do that again. When they finally reached Locksmouth and met Natalie Grayswift, Daxton had been through his share of trials to protect Quincey. He had been captured by Eos, and tried to hatch a plan to escape their camp, only to be rescued by Jacent Danger. It was there where he believed the adventure to have ended, but Eos moving in to occupy Harbington impeded his ability to return home safely. He stayed in Locksmouth, where he had to contend with Eos' attempts at a smear campaign against the Inklings, alongside Cedric Onyx's attempts to chase them out of the dome. Once Eos successfully kidnapped Natalie and Quincey, Daxton joined in the rescue attempt in spite of being told to stay behind. It was there he assisted Jacent in combating the Inkling Haze, defeating him. Upon Quincey's rescue and Eos' ultimate defeat, Daxton joined her and his pack in returning home to Harbington. Epheral's Invasion Shortly after returning to Harbington, the Inkling Core known as Epheral invaded the dome city, destroying much of it upon her landing and throwing everything into chaos. Daxton joined his pack in combating this new alien threat, despite not having an Inkling of his own with which to fight. It was only after agreeing to meet a girl named Harley Ohannes and then having to rescue her from Epheral's prana constructs, that Daxton was joined with the Inkling Lumina upon Harley herself relinquishing it to him. Chosen for his obvious strength and fighting capability, Daxton used Lumina's powers without hesitation to aid in the fight against Epheral. However, Harbington had become too far compromised, and after yet another dealing with a reformed Eos, Daxton was forced to retreat with much of Harbington's population to Locksmouth in the hopes that Natalie Grayswift and the other Inkling heroes could keep them safe. From there, the fight against Epheral continued, with Daxton lending his strength to various operations in securing the dome. In that time, he became closer with Lumina, who took on something of a caretaker position for him. She attempted to temper his aggressive and shortsighted tendencies in order to fully optimize their new partnership. In so doing, he taught her the importance of standing up to fight against a superior power where words would fail. Together, they encountered Epheral numerous times when the invader took a particular interest in attempting to defeat him. Daxton's efforts saw Duplex restored, Locksmouth safely secured, and Epheral transform into what she called an "Achroma." He joined his pack, including Max Tangent and Samantha Masterson, in the final battle against Epheral at the Achroma's Prana Spire out in the ocean. There, he used Lumina's Shaded powers to pit himself desperately against Epheral, and nearly suffered a fatal attack had it not been for Mhend's intervention. Epheral was defeated by Quincey, who was plunged into the ocean depths, where he dove in after her to no avail. The two of them nearly drowned, only to be rescued by Nozzle and deposited on a nearby rescue boat. With Epheral defeated, Daxton took a short time to recuperate with his pack before returning home triumphant. Homefront In the time between the ending of Harbington Heroes and the beginning of Partners Vol. 2, Homefront Part 2, Daxton had returned to Harbington after helping to defeat Epheral. He quickly garnered a public presence for himself and the other Inkling heroes of Harbington, becoming locally famous celebrities, both adored and loathed in equal measure by the populace. While the media was whipped up into an Inkling frenzy, the lives of Daxton and his pack became burdened with the responsibility of being considered the dome's sole protectors against threats such as Epheral or Osoth. Daxton took this new responsibility as a demand that he be stronger and better prepared for possible unforeseen events that could rival the invasions. He began intense physical fitness training; and with the help of the newly formed Inkling Research Division of Harbington, had access to and made use of various combat training programs. During this time, he refined something of a self-taught, wild, unpredictable fighting style that used his increased muscle mass and size to confuse, intimidate, and brutally overwhelm opponents in combat. Wild hay-makers, full-body tackles, and crushing kicks became staples of his style, though it lacks any technique that might resemble any martial art. His days consisted mostly of training, and clashing with Jimmy Ret, who vowed to never allow Daxton to "get dull" by ambushing him in unlikely places and fighting him on a regular basis. Daxton was also in contact with merchandisers and even film directors who wanted to use the Inkling Heroes' likeness to indulge in the public's fervor for them. The monotony was broken up by the occasional appearance of more Achroma and the rare anti-Inkling demonstration by his detractors. One day, Quincey received a call for help from Jacent, pleading the Harbington Heroes to aid him in repelling the Automa that were invading Locksmouth, lead by Mixer. Daxton joined his pack and rushed to Locksmouth, joined by Taylor "Talon" Redding. With his newfound strength and training, Daxton eagerly took on the Automa. He suffered a defeat at the hands of Mixer that destroyed his S.T.O.P, and lacking the materials to craft a new, external one, Vincent Masterson devised a new internal implants instead using some of the Automa technology as a base. Daxton was granted cybernetic eyes that functioned similarly to his old external S.T.O.P. Personality Daxton can be described as being headstrong in that he will readily rush into danger, and never gives up. No matter what the situation may be, if he acts he sees it through to the very end and never stops for anything. Because of this stubborn nature, he has his pack at his heels every step of the way who both worry for him and are inspired by his actions. This is all offset by being terribly short-sighted, and so without his pack, Daxton probably would find it difficult to pull through some situations; thus he holds them very near and dear. His bravery is second to none: he often isn't afraid simply because he refuses to believe that something is actually scary, usually found ignoring the realities of any real dangers as a result. He can be quickly angered, often driving him to aggressive approaches. He can't be described as being very bright, but if given enough time he can be incredibly observant. When he gets enough time to get to know people he will quickly begin to understand what makes them tick and be able to know when they might be lying or hiding something by way of various cues or tones. In an utter display of irony he never seemed aware of Quincey's strong feelings towards him until she was direct about them, perhaps because he had become far too comfortable in her presence to be aware that what they shared was a genuine love for one another that exceeded any bond he thought they had. Daxton has no problem acting as a martyr in the defense of others, and will take a stern beating by his enemies if only so that others don't have to. No matter what happens to him he will always shake it off and keep moving forwards, never allowing others the satisfaction of seeing him buckle under pressure. This mind-set exceeds simple psychology and into a physical response by granting him the power to seemingly always be able to get up after suffering a crushing blow or even injury. Abilities Daxton has several talents, from being able to play the drums, to being a good chef. Daxton learned self-defense from old pre-splice videos, as well as wrestling and boxing matches. In a fight, his fighting style is a mixture of Aikido and less-professional suplexes. Many of his throws and manpulations of his opponents leave them open to various strikes. He has also been shown to have an acute sense of hearing. Daxton's Sight-Model S.T.O.P provides him a number of sight-based functions that remain in all Sight-Models as a carry-over from the militaristic times before the Great Disarming. These functions include low-light vision, night-vision, infrared sight, and EMP sight. External Sight-Models such as his knit cap allow his range of sight to be a full 360 degrees around him, though he can only "see" in one fixed direction at a time. With his Inkling, Lumina, he has control over photon energies. He is able to fire beams of light, which he commonly does so from his hands, though they can be emitted from anywhere on his being. When Shaded, Lumina's abilities enhance, giving his physical being the properties of light. He is able to become intangible and seemingly teleport as he moves at light-speeds, and can even use tricks of the light to cast illusions of himself. Following the Events of "Harbington Heroes," Daxton begins to train himself in a self-taught all-or-nothing fighting style akin to Street Brawling; which sees every attack he performs using his whole body into the effort. He utilizes momentum, raw tenacity, and utter recklessness to deliver full-power blows to devastating effect. Trivia *Despite understickers being worn most commonly, Daxton has a particular attraction to classic underwear not only for its look (lingerie) but also its tactile pleasantry. He has gifted Quincey with an assortment of panties and bras. He has also once given Kenny a pair of panties to wear. Neither boy has spoken of this since. *Daxton's characteristic blue shirt features a golden moth logo that belongs to a rock band called "Au Motti." *"Daxton" is an English name that means "From the town of Dax in France." Quincey's name is also a reference to a commune in France. This is an unintentional coincidence. *Post-Harbington-Heroes, Daxton's fighting style can be compared to that of Miguel Caballero Rojo from Namco-Bandai's Tekken series, with a combination of his former Aikido training and loose additions of other fighting styles incorporated. *Post-Homefront Part 2, Daxton's new artificial eyes act as an internally-implanted S.T.O.P, bearing all the functions of a sight-model. He is still able to also use external ones, however, and will cover himself when the sight of his blackened, lightly glowing eyes might disturb some people. Category:Characters Category:Fan-Characters Category:Inked